Keldeo and the Swords of Justice- Season Two
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: It's season two of the Swords of Justice spin off show! This time the Swords are off to the Sinnoh region to take down a sociopathic Pokemon Hunter. They are bound for many adventures as they head out for Sinnoh, but will they actually be able to triumph over this new foe.


**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 2- Episode 1**

**The Hunter's Prey Is a Melody**

_**POKEMON! Hundreds and hundreds of creatures all special in their own unique way. Cute. Strong. Powerful. Harrowing. Small. Large. And Legendary. Humans and Pokemon live together, fight together, and have fun together. There are good Pokemon, like the strong and honorable Swords of Justice. There are good humans, like Ash Ketchum and his friends. And then there are others. . . . **_

* * *

A huge, black airship hovered above the wreckage of the P2 Laboratory. It was one of the first things Zero saw when he was dug out of the concrete that buried him beneath remains of the lab. Men in gray uniforms pulled the one eyed scientist out of the hole and carried him indignantly towards the ship.

"What happened," Zero moaned, "Where am I. . .who are you? Where are you taking me?" Zero was weak and disoriented, so he merely let the men carry him into the ship.

The door to the airship closed, and its invisibility cloak activated as it took to the skies and flew away.

* * *

Zero was brought to what appeared to be some kind of infirmity. He was X-rayed, given a few morphine shots, and was bandaged up a bit.

One of the men entered the room and looked Zero over. He then pulled out a tablet and compared a picture of Zero to the man laying on the bed before him.

"Are you Zero, student of Newton Graceland?" he asked.

Zero chuckled to himself and nodded, "Yes, I am. I suppose you people are the International Police, coming to take me back to jail. Would you like to know who broke me out of prison."

"Shut-up," the man remarked. He then motioned to two more guards outside. As they walked in, he said, "Alright. Come with us. We have some work for you. But first, you gotta meet the boss. Get up."

* * *

Zero soon found himself being led through the corridors of the ship and down to its exit by the guards. After exiting the vessel, Zero could assume that they were in some kind of secret base. They walked through some sort of hanger, through some doors, and down a long hallway.

They soon reached a pair of steel double doors. One of the guards went up to a key pad and entered a code. There was a beep, and the guard spoke into a microphone.

"We've found Zero, boss. He's right here."

Then the massive doors slowly unlocked, and slid open even slower.

Zero was led through the doors and into a stainless steel room. But what really caught his attention was the large capsule, and what it contained.

_"What. . .what happened to. . .it?"_ Zero thought in horror as he gaped at it.

"Zero," the mangled form said through a microphone in its oxygen mask, "You have been brought here because you were known to be a man of science, and technological inclined. Also, you are like me: on the quote unquote 'wrong' side of the law. Of course, we know that laws and morality are worthless and for the weak. Which is why you'll probably understand what I am about to say to you: You are either going to give my form a few replacements and upgrades, or die a long, slow, agonizingly painful death."

* * *

_POKE-MON! Swords of Justice_

The Swords of Justice stood on the cliff top, looking over the Sinnoh Region.

_Four swords count it off!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Justice!_

_Super hero action!_

_Justice!_

_Never let us down!_

_Justice!_

_Poke-battling action!_

_Justice!_

_Evil's going down!_

Keldeo stood on his front hooves and spun around, spraying water.

Terrakion fired a powerful Hyper-Beam.

_Four swords count it off!_

_ONE!_

_Coballion is always in control!_

_TWO!_

_The wise guy is, known as Keldeo!_

_THREE!_

_Virizion, she's the brains of the bunch!_

_FOUR!_

_Count on Terrakion to go for first punch!_

Spot lights turned as Jessie and James stood proudly. Meowth back flipped and landed between them.

Kyurem roared and unleashed a powerful Dragon Claw attack.

_I am a Sword of-_

_I am a Sword of-_

_I am a Sword of Justice!_

_POKE-MON! Swords of Justice_

_Four swords count it off!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Justice!_

_There's no one better!_

_Justice!_

_WATCH OUT HUNTER!_

_Justice!_

_They're bringing it on!_

_Justice!_

_Those four Pokemon!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_POKE-MON! Swords of Justice!_

* * *

_**The Hunter's Prey is a Melody!**_

* * *

"Everyone! ATTACK!" Ridley shouted.

The people of the village all sent their Pokemon against the onslaught over head. An armada of Skamrony and Metang flew above them, raining down devastating Flash Cannons and Sludge Bombs. The Goletts and Golurks of the good people fought as hard as they could, sending out their own Flash Cannons and Flying up to fight them in the air.

Ridley clenched his fists in frustration. The men in the grey uniforms had come without warming, ruthless assaulting the area. It was clear what they wanted, but there was no way that they would let Meloetta be taken a second time.

_"Stay in hiding, Meloetta," _Ridley thought, _"We can take care of these villains."_

Ridley's Golurk flew up into the battle and took out a ton of enemies with Heavy Slam. However, a few Sludge Bombs blocked his engine, and a few Flash Cannons knocked him.

"NO!" Ridley shouted.

One of the grunts got frustrated and shouted, "This has gone on long enough! Attack the people!"

A group of Skarmony swooped down to attack the defenseless citizens, only to suddenly get swept out of the sky by a massive Hyper Beam.

Everyone turned in shock to see the Legendary Pokemon Terrakion standing on a nearby hill top.

"It's a another Legendary! Take that one too!" another grunt shouted.

This time a bunch of Metang swooped down. But then a bright green blur whooshed in and jumped on one of the Metang, kicking it to the ground. It then sprung off the Metang and jumped from Metang to Metang, kicking them all down and jumping higher into the air. Virizion then flipped in mid air and shot Magical Leaf down at her opponents. The result was a bunch of unconscious Metang.

"ALL FORCES! ATTACK THEM! DESTROY THEM!" a grunt roared while pointing.

The remainder of the Metang and Skarmony army flew down to attack. Virizion and Terrakion extended their Sacred Swords and charged towards the enemy. Intimidated, the attacks backed up a bit, only to get attacked from behind by Coballion's Sacred Sword. Coballion had come thundering in just as the attackers swooped down, catching them from behind and leaving them with no escape.

"THROW EVERYTHING YOU HAVE AT THEM! NOW!" a grunt shouted as he and his accomplices recalled their downed Pokemon and sent out Golbats and Crobats.

As the three Swords of Justice took care of the Steel-type Pokemon, a few Golbats circled around behind them and used Supersonic on them.

"Arrrgh! Knock it off!" Terrakion shouted as he turned around and threw Stone Edge at the Golbats.

Crobats flew in close and hit Virizion with Wing Attacks. She fought them off the best she could, but they were too fast to be hit by Virizion's Sacred Sword.

Coballion was also having trouble with the flying targets surrounding him. They hit him with Steel Wings and Air Cutters as they flew by.

"Alright, boys. We've got 'em cornered! Once they're weak enough, we'll slash their throats," a grunt said ruthlessly.

"_Water Spout of Justice!"_ a voice shouted out loud. It was soon followed by a Pokemon seemingly flying down out of nowhere, with water shooting out of its hooves. The Crobats and Golbats were either cut down by a flying Secret Sword, or knocked down soaking wet by a powerful Hydro Pump. Keldeo flew around and around the other Swords of Justice, knocking out their attackers with a wall of water.

Far off from the battle, a Pokemon floated unseen. She looked down at the fast moving Colt Pokemon, her eyes widening at his speed. Keldeo bright red hair immediately caught her eye, as well as that cocky confident grin he wore on his face. She never took her eyes off him once as she flatted there, invisible, wearing an enchanted smile on her face.

Keldeo kept up the water spout around the Swords of Justice, and pretty soon all of the enemy forces were knocked out._  
_

"Uuuugh! Retreat! RETREAT!" a grunt shouted as the enemy trainers all called back their Pokemon into their Pokeballs and quickly jumped back into their armored six wheeled vehicles. As the vehicles drove off, the citizens of the town cheered.

"The Swords of Justice have saved us! We have been saved!" one citizen shouted.

"HOORAAAAY!" the people exclaimed.

Keldeo powered down his Hydro Pump and skidded to a halt.

"Ha-ha! That's right! The day is saved again thanks to the Swords of Justice!" Keldeo said while rearing up on his hind legs and posing.

Coballion closed his eyes and shook his head. "Or, for goodness sake, Keldeo. Please show a little dignity and humility."

Virzion walked over to Ridley and said, "We were glad to be of service, citizen. Now tell us, why did those villains attack you."

Ridley turned grave and said, "They were after Meloetta."

"Who?" Terrakion asked.

"Hey!" Keldeo said and turned with a jerk. He felt something of a descent size land on his back, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, there was a shower of sparkles as a small humanoid Pokemon with hair like green sheet music appeared on his back.

(YAY!)she cheered happily.

As Keldeo looked at the Pokemon, he felt his temperature increase rapidly. His face turned red and he began to sweat. _"That's the most beautiful Pokemon I've ever seen!" _Keldeo though to himself.

Coballion nodded towards the Pokemon. "Meloetta, I presume," he said.

(Yes indeed!) Meloetta said with a chuckle. She then put her hands into Keldeo's mane and felt around in the soft hair. (And who's this handsome brave hero?)

Now Keldeo's knees began to feel weak. _"She thinks I'm handsome! And brave! And a hero! WOW! Oh my gosh I don't believe it I- what are you doing Keldeo, answer her!" _Keldeo's brain said.

Keldeo gulped and said, "Uh- uh- I'm K-Kelde-"

Meloetta chuckled and said, (Kelde. . . I like that name. . .it has a nice ring to it!)

Keldeo smiled back. _"'Kelde', huh? Eh, I guess I can live with that."_

Ridley smiled and said, "Well, I can't understand Meloetta's speech like you can, but it's pretty clear that Meloetta really likes Keldeo."

Coballion rolled his eyes as Virizion smiled and Terrakion chuckled to himself. "Yes, indeed," the team leader said, "Anyway, why were those humans after Meloetta?"

Ridley's face turned grave again. "It's a long story. In short, Meloetta's singing voice has the power to raise an ancient undersea temple. Within that temple is an artifact called the Reveal Glass. This mirror allows whoever holds it to take control of the Legendary Pokemon Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. Not too long ago, an evil organization known as Team Rocket managed to catch Meloetta and acquire the Reveal Glass for a time."

Keldeo ground his teeth in anger. "Team Rocket again. If I ever run into them, I'll make them pay for all of their evil."

Terrakion's expression darkened, "Evil humans in control of those Legendaries. That is a very harrowing thought."

Ridley nodded, "Indeed. Luckily, Ash Ketchum and his friends helped me to foil their plans."

"Ash? You know Ash?" Keldeo asked in surprise.

However, before the conversation could go any further, a dark shadow fell over the area. Everyone looked up into the sky to see a huge black airship hovering above them.

(EEP!) Meloetta cried, and she quickly turned invisible.

A hatch in the airship suddenly opened, and a person suddenly jumped out. The person was in free fall, no parachute to be seen. She landed on the ground on both feet, shaking the ground with her impact. The people and Pokemon stared in awe as the woman effortlessly stood up straight, completely unfazed by her jump.

The woman wore a dark purple trench cloak, crimson pants and gloves, and a dark visor that hid her eyes stood scanning the area. Her visor flashed as it picked apart the surrounding area, until it finally discovered the shape of a Pokemon floating within a bush. It was unseen by the naked eye, but the scanning technology of the visor was able to detect it easily.

The woman wordlessly aimed her arm cannon in what looked to everyone else to be an arbitrary direction. She fired her cannon, and the blast his what appeared to be empty space. In a flash of light, Meloetta became visible and fell to ground, encased in a bronze shell.

"Oh, NO!" Ridley gasped in horror.

Back on the airship, an Ariados used String Shot to lasso the petrified Meloetta and pull her up quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" Keldeo shouted as he used Hydro Pump to fly up to the airship.

The woman held out her arm cannon, used her visor to aim at Keldeo, and fired.

"WATCH OUT, KID!" Terrakion shouted.

Keldeo, while flying with his Hydro Pump, activated his Secret Sword, flipped over, and deflected the woman's petrifying beam. The woman was so shocked that she was unable to move until the beam had finished its trip right back to her arm cannon, causing it to short circuit and explode, knocking her back a bit. However, she was still standing, and now she had a vicious sneer on her face.

"Slamance, kill the pony," the woman said as she threw a Pokeball, releasing her Salamance.

The Dragon/Flying type fired a Hyper Beam at Keldeo, but Terrakion intercepted it with a Hyper Beam of his own. Coballion then used Flash Cannon to hit Salamnace's left wing, causing it to make an emergency crash landing. However the Salamance got right back up and roared at the three Swords of Justice.

The woman swore under her breath and threw out another Pokeball. "Drapion, join with Slamance and kill those Legendary Pokemon."

Drapion came out and walked towards the Swords of Justice. Slamance quickly flanked the Swords' opposite side as well.

Ridley pointed at the woman and said, "Who are you? Do you work for Team Rocket?"

"I am Hunter J," the woman said coldly, "And I work for no one but myself."

"You won't get away with! The Reveal Glass will never be yours!" Ridley shouted back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, nor do I care," J replied, "All I want is the death of _all_ Legendary Pokemon. Meloetta is weak, so I planned to capture her and eviscerate her myself in the privacy of my own base."

Everyone was horrified by how smoothly and nonchalantly J had stated this desire.

"You're insane!" Virizion gasped.

"No. I assure you, I am very sane. I just want retribution for what the Legendaries have done to me," J replied, still in her calm, cool tone. "It seems you won't go down quietly or allow yourselves to be captures; and with my weapon destroyed, I have no choice but to beat you all to death right here and now. And as for your pony friend, my henchmen will capture him. I suppose I can dismember him and Meloetta together. That'll be fun. But enough small talk. Drapion. Salamance. Kill them."

* * *

Keldeo spun through the air with streams of water rocketing out behind him. With his Secret Sword at the ready, he flew towards the hatch and wedged his Sword into it, prying it open with a flick of his head and flew into the opening right before it snapped closed.

Keldeo spotted the Ariados running around a corner, but then a group of henchmen blocked his way.

"It's a Legendary! Kill it!" one grunt said, and they all sent out their Crobats.

As the Crobats flew towards him, Keldeo ran forward and used Double Team to make 6 clones of himself. A few of the Crobats flew forward using Wing Attack while some others hung back and used Supersonic.

The Keldeo clones jumped in the front and were taken down by the Wing Attacks and Supersonics. Keldeo then slid down low and beneath all the Crobats and past the grunts. He then spun around spraying water, striking the Pokemon and the humans. He then gave another blast of Hydro Pump to propel himself across the floor and through the hallway.

Keldeo flipped up and bounded off the way and after the Ariados. He fired a Focus Blast at the Bug-type, blasting it forward and against the wall. Ariados dropped Meloetta and slid down the wall. When it got its bearings back, Keldeo has his Secret Sword at the ready.

"I'm a nice Pokemon. I'm a Sword of Justice. I have honor, and I like battling for fun," Keldeo said seriously."But if you don't tell me how to free Meloetta, I'm gonna do something horrible to you with this Sword," Keldeo growled out.

The Ariados shuddered fearfully, and it said, "Pedestals. . .in Equipment Room. . . first door from left. . .place her on pedestal and flip switch. . ."

Keldeo smiled, "Thanks. Oh, and yeah, I was just kidding. I would never stab anyone. But I'll do this!" Keldeo fired a Focus Blast at close range, knocking him out.

Keldeo thew Meloetta on his back and ran off to the room.

* * *

"Drapion! Use Poison Sting on Virizion! Slamance! Use Flamethrower on Coballion!" J commanded.

Virizion jumped up in the air to dodge as Coballion ran and blocked the Poison Sting with no ill effects. Terrakion then thundered towards Sslamance, using Stone Edge to knock Salamance sideways and send the Flamethrower attack off target.

Coballion stood still as the Flamethrower crashed down next to him. He then hit Drapion with Flash Cannon as Virizion and Terrakion fired Magic Leaf and Stone Edge at Salamance.

Drapion was so surprised that he was struck right in the face by the Flash Cannon. Salamance dodged the Magic Leaf, but was stung in the right wing by the Stone Edge. Salamance hit the ground, unable to fly.

"Drapion, use Pin Missile! Salamance, use Hyper Beam!" J shouted, her facial expression looking highly irritated behind her visor.

Virizion and Coballion ran forward together with their Sacred Swords. They batted away the flying pin missiles effortless and advanced up upon Drapion.

Terrakion unleashed his own Hyper Beam against Salamance's. The Dragon-type's attack was no match for the Legendary Pokemon's power, and Terrakion's attack pushed up right into Salamance's face.

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

Keldeo ran into the dark room, the door closing behind him. However, lights turned on automatically, and the contents of the room became clear. The walls were lined with J's arm cannons and specialized visors. On the far wall, however, stood stacks of round metal pedestals.

"Gotcha," Keldeo said with a smile, and he ran over to one of, threw it on the floor, and placed Meloetta on top of it. The device powered up by itself, and a switch on the front of the pedestal swung forward. Keldeo quickly pushed the switch back with his hoof, and the bronze around Meloetta's body came off of her in a line. Meloetta gasped and looked around in fear. But then her eyes focused on Keldeo.

"Are you okay?" Keldeo asked in a soothing tone.

Meloetta stared at Keldeo for a moment, and then she smiled and leaned forward and hugged him tightly, rubbing her cheek against his snout.

"Uh.. . heh-heh!" Keldeo chuckled as he blushed.

(My hero!) Meloetta said as she suddenly turned and planted a small kiss on Keldeo's cheek.

Keldeo's jaw dropped to the floor at that, and his heart was pumping faster than he thought could be possible.

Meloetta giggled cutely and flew over to the door. (Well, are we gonna escape now?)

Keldeo blinked and managed to bring his jaw back up. After taking a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate, although his face was still red, Keldeo nodded and said, "Yeah, right. But hold on. I'm gonna destroy this room."

Keldeo then proceeded to fire Focus Blasts at all the surrounding technology, rendering it all useless.

* * *

Back on the ground, the smoke cleared, revealing both Drapion and Salamance to be unconscious.

"Worthless pieces of filth," J said venomously as she recalled her Pokemon.

"Surrender now! You have no choice!" Caballion declared.

J clenched his fists. "No I'm not. I still have Keldeo and Meloetta."

Suddenly, the door of the airship was blasted open, and Keldeo jumped out, aiming himself directly at J.

"_No one turns Pokemon to stone!" _Keldeo shouted as he fell with his Secret Sword out. As he fell towards J, he swung his Sword._  
_

**_CLANG!_**

Everyone stared with wide eyes of shock at what was taking place before them.

Keldeo stared at J's visored eyes in shock as he hung there, filled with disbelief. J had literally _caught _Keldeo's Secret Sword.

J tossed Keldeo to the side effortlessly. She then held her arms in-front of her, and thin daggers slid out of her gloves. Wordlessly, J ran over to Keldeo with the intent to kill.

Keldeo quickly got back up and fired a Focus Blast at her. J made and X with her arms and blocked it, seemingly unfazed by it.

"No way!" Keldeo gasped.

"How is she doing this?" Terrakion gasped.

Keldeo flew up into the air with Hydro Pump and flipped in mid air, coming down fast to kick J in the face. J caught Keldeo's leg, spun him around, and let go, throwing him into the ground.

"That's it! It ends now, you freak!" Virizion shouted as she ran forward, jumped into the air, and swung her Sacred Sword sideways. J blocked it with her wrist blades, only to get bucked in the face by Virizion's hind legs. J promptly retaliated by kicking Virizion in her abdomen, and then tossing her to side. J ran forward and stabbed down at Virizion's neck, but knocked back by Coballion's Flash Cannon.

"Don't you dare!" Coballion shouted.

"I'll finish her!" Terrakion said as he fired Stone Edge.

J raised her blades and somehow managed to block them all at lightning speed.

"WHAT!?" Terrakion gasped.

J stopped to laugh, but then was hit in the back by a slash of Keldeo's Secret Sword. Virizion then got up and fired Magic Leaf, blasting J all over with green pulses of energy. Keldeo fired a Focus Blast which J jumped to dodge. However, this allowed her to get struck by Terrakion's Hyper Beam.

J was blasted into the side of a nearby hill, the explosion kicking up a large cloud of dust.

"Whoa. . . how did she last so long," Keldeo gasped.

Virizion got up slowly and nodded, "I know. Her speed, stamina, and strength were far too strong for a human."

Rildey ran over to the Swords of Justice and said, "Are you all okay. That villainous woman. . .she was far beyond normal. . .a monster in a near literal sense."

Terrakion nodded gravely, but smiled, "Well, in the end, she was no match for all of us. She'll be the hands of the human authorities before long."

"Your skills are impressive," came J's voice.

Everyone turned to where J had landed, and the sight they beheld was nearly too horrible for words. From the attacks, J's visor had been destroyed, and much of her clothes had been torn apart. However, from where her legs lay torn and her coat hung ripped, there was no flesh. Rather, chrome metal could be seen. Her right side was so badly torn that you could clearly see the metallic forearm and leg. J's face was scratched, blood stained her hands, and a red gash could be seen across her midsection, revealing that she was not entirely made of metal.

J's blue eyes radiated anger and hatred that had no equal, as her mouth was twisted into a vicious scowl as she walked towards the Swords of Justice. "However, they will not protect you from being killed."

"What. . .What are you?!" Virizion gasped. Coballion looked surprised, Terrakion's mouth hung open, and Keldeo appeared to be truly afraid.

"In the Sinnoh Region, I was hired by Team Galactic to catch Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf," J said, "I succeeded in doing so. However, Uxie and Mespirit used Future Sight to strike down my airship in an attempt to murder me. My ship crashed into the lake, and exploded. My body was recovered by other henchmen, but it had been horrible mangled. So, we acquired the services of a skilled scientist, who repaired my body, and upgraded it so I could be stronger and faster than any other human being. Restored to far better than normal, I made it my mission to get my revenge for all the pain Legendary Pokemon have caused me. I will create a Legendary Pokemon genocide unlike anything the world has ever seen. Their suffering will be my pleasure."

"You truly are insane! You cannot kill every Legendary Pokemon! It is impossible!" Coballion shouted.

"Well, I'm killing you right now, aren't I?" J asked as she focused her cold blue eyes on the Swords of Justice, "I gave myself this body so that if I were unable to petrify a Legendary, or if my Pokemon were not strong enough to subdue it; _I _could fight the Legendary myself, and make the satisfaction of killing it all the sweeter." She then jumped so high into the air that it would put a Hitmonlee's High Jump Kick to shame.

"SCATTER!" Coballion shouted, and they all split up just as J landed where they were standing.

Terrakion ran forward with his Sacred Sword. He and J parried with their weapons, until Terrakion finally hit J in the chest with the blade. The Sacred Sword seemed to just be easily deflected, surprising Terrakion, and allowing J to suddenly spray some kind of acidic liquid out of her gloves and into Terrakion's face.

"ARRRRGH! MY EYES!" Terrakion moaned as he stumbled backwards, eyes tightly shut.

"Terrakion!" Virizion shouted before running into the fray, throwing Magic Leaves at J.

J turned and ran through the flurry of Magic Leaf attacks. She moved her head and quickly hopped side to side to avoid the attacks. She then crouched down low, slid forward, and dealt Virizion a powerful uppercut under her chin. J then jumped and performed a spinning kick to know Virizion back further.

"Virizion!" Coballion shouted as he swung his Sacred Sword. J jumped to dodge, but then Coballion fired a Flash Cannon. J held her shoes out below her, and they blocked the attack, propelling her further into the air. J then fired down her wrist blades, which Coballion hopped backwards to dodge. However, the blades contained high powered explosives, which blew up and threw Coballion back.

Keldeo fired a Focus Blast, but J back handed it back at Keldeo. He cried out as he was sent tumbling by his own attack.

Virizion came running in and jumped while spinning with her Sacred Sword. J brought out a new pair of wrist blades and slashed downwards. This time however, the blades were electrified, and Virizion soon found herself screaming and twitching in pain _(A/N: Does this remind you of anybody?_).

Coballion jumped and landed on J's back. But the Pokemon Hunter quickly spun around and sent him flying into Virizion. J extended her wrists blades further and stepped over to the downed Pokemon. However, the battle cries of two others caused her to turn around to see a combination Hydro Pump and Stone Edge flying at her.

J formed an X with her arms to block the deluge as Keldeo and Terrakion ran forward. However, a burst of electricity from J's blades blew the combination attack apart. She used the sudden unexpected advantage to sprint forward and deliver hefty punches into both Keldeo and Terrakion's faces. The pair saw stars after solid metal smashed against their skulls with untold amounts of psi, and they rolled backwards.

J then turned away from them and ran back to Virizion and Coballion. A sweeping kick from one of her metal legs caught Virizion who was only struggling to get up. Coballion actually jumped and swung his Sacred Sword at her one last time.

J caught it, just like Keldeo, and slammed him to the ground. She then put her left wrist blade directly to Coballion's throat, right at the top of where his white fur grew out of.

"Tell me, oh great Sword of Justice! How does it feel to be about to be killed by a human?" J said mockingly and venomously.

Coballion's pupils shrank as his eyes focused at the blade at his throat, already piercing his skin and drawing blood.

And then, a sound echoed throughout the area. Everyone looked up slowly as the melodious sound filled their ears. Floating in the air, with a peaceful expression on her face, was Meloetta. Her eyes were closed and her arms were folded as she sang her song. He voice echoed throughout the land, entrancing all who heard it.

J's mind was blank as she stared up at Meloetta, oblivious to the world around her.

Meloetta kept on singing on and on, and then she stopped, and disappeared.

J blinked, and she whipped her head downwards to see that Coballion was gone. She looked around and saw that the rest of the Swords of Justice were gone as well.

J's head seemed to slowly boil over in rage as she clenched her fists tightly as her pupils dilated. She swore at the top of her lungs as her airship descended and its door opened up. J sprang up and into the ship. The steel gray vehicle then vanished beneath its cloaking device.

* * *

The Swords of Justice took shelter in a cave to lick their wounds. Terrakion had a large bruise on his nose and his eyes were bloodshot from J's chemical weapon. Keldeo's nose had a huge bruise on it. Virizion's legs and chest ached her terribly, and the electrocution had set here nerves afire. After fleeing all that distance to the cave, she could barely walk. Coballion's front knees were bruised, and the white on his neck was singed dark gray.

"I can't believe it," Terrakion said as he closed his eyes painfully.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Then, Keldeo got up suddenly and said, "The Swords of Justice _do not_ give up! We _will _defeat Hunter J! We have to stop her before she strikes again!"

"Keldeo. . ." Virizion said softly.

"He's right," Coballion said while still sitting, "The Swords of Justice are here to protect people and Pokemon from evil. This Hunter J is a danger to our entire world with her fighting skills and technology. We have no choice but to train hard and stop her plans. That is our purpose in this world. Pokemon and everyone else caught in the crossfire will die if we do not act." Coballion got up slowly and looked around the cave at large, "The Swords of Justice are now officially at war with Hunter J. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads, but Terrakion said, "Hang on, but what do we do know? Just train extensively while waiting for J to strike again? We don't even know where she's headed."

"Oh yes we do," Keldeo said confidently, "She's said she's from the Sinnoh Region, so that's gotta be where she's headed."

"Keldeo, what makes you so sure she's headed back there?" Virizion asked.

Keldeo smirked, "Cause I smashed all of her equipment! Her base is probably back in Sinnoh, so she has to go there to get more stuff!"

(Oh, Kelde! You're so clever and smart!)

"Sure! I-," Keldeo stopped and his cheeks turned red. He felt something land on his back, and with a flash of light, Meloetta appeared on his back.

"Meloetta!?" Keldeo gasped.

"Meloetta!" Coballion declared before walking up to her and bowing respectfully, "We are eternally grateful for your rescue."

Meloetta smiled and said (Oh, it was no problem at all. Anyway, I heard that you were headed to Sinnoh!)

Virizion nodded, "Yes. Apparently."

Meloetta smiled widely and floated in mid-air. She spun around gracefully and said, (Well, guess what! I'm coming with you!)

"WHAT!" the Swords of Justice all exclaimed.

Meloetta nodded, (Yep. Ya see Ridley was thinking that hanging around the village wasn't really safe enough with that creep J around. So he figured that traveling with Pokemon who could at least put up a descent fight against that monster would be the safest plan. At least until you guys finally defeat her for good.)

"Uhhhhh. . ." Terrakion said.

"Maybe it _would_ be the safest plan," Virizion said.

Coballion stood silently in thought.

"This is. . .a great idea!" Keldeo exclaimed with a smile.

Meloetta looked down at Keldeo with bright eyes. (I knew you'd think that, Kelde!)

Terrakion shook his head, "I really don't know. . ."

"She has no where else to go!" Keldeo said, "She saved our lives. She can keep our spirits up. And she would be safest with us, cause we'll always be on the move. J will target her again if we leave her behind. We can't take that chance. Come on guys, what do you say?"

"Coballion," Terrakion said slowly.

Coballion still appeared to be lost in thought, and then he sighed and said, "Alright. She stays with us."

(HOORAY!) Meloetta cheered while back-flipping.

Virizion smiled as Terrakion rolled his eyes.

"Alright then," Coballion said, "Tomorrow morning, we begin our journey to the Sinnoh Region."

"YEAH!" Keldeo cheered.

_**And so, the Swords of Justice have a new mission and a new foe in Hunter J. But they also have a new ally in Meloetta. What new adventures will the Swords of justice face? What roles will Meloetta play? What will they run into during their journey to the Sinnoh Region? Tune in next time, as the journey continues!**_

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . . **


End file.
